dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
André
André 'is a new character introduced in the twelfth installment of Dork Diaries. He is one of the main antagonists in the newer books but turned into protagonist in the story. André strongly rivals Brandon Roberts and tries to undermine his relationship with Nikki Maxwell as well as the popular ship Nandré. He calls Nikki by '''Nicole '(Nikki's real name) and tells her that it's a beautiful name from France. Description André is a student participating in the Student Exchange Week program from North Hampton Hills. Nikki Maxwell was obligated to be his student ambassador and guide him throughout his week at Westchester Country Day. He is French and his father has a home in Paris, where he often visits. André has studied at the Louvre museum program for gifted students and is artistic, similarly to Nikki. He is very popular among the girls at WCD as well as NHH that he is intimidating to all of the guys, especially Brandon Roberts. Appearance '''Physical Traits André has jet-black hair that is straight. It is unknown what his eye color or skin color is. He is taller than Nikki Maxwell and has a lean stature. He has the same eye structure as Nikki and has a charismatic smile. Style André is dresses in very expensive suits and clothing. Because he is wealthy, he wears expensive watches and some students from WCD have commented that he dresses "cheesy". Relationships Family André comes from a wealthy family. His father is French and works for the United Nations. His mother is an American journalist but divorced from his father. She remarried another man who is later discovered as the father of Tiffany Davenport, which makes him Tiffany's step-brother. They tend to annoy each other and try to get the other in trouble. Pets It has not been mentioned whether André or his family own any pets. Friends André does not have a best friend, but he makes many friends with the girls at WCD. His first friend is Nikki Maxwell because she is his student ambassador. André forms a rivalry with Brandon Roberts because he had been spending a lot of time with Nikki, which in return made Brandon jealous of him. They later become friends in the books because both sides had miscommunication. Love Interest It's very clear that André had developed a large crush on Nikki Maxwell as he asked if he could call her by Nicole '''(Nikki's real name) because he finds it very beautiful and intriguing, but André also finds her pretty and captivating where he buys her a lot of things and he is very romantic towards her. Because MacKenzie Hollister switched the names on the letters from Nikki's backpack, André had thought that Nikki had feelings for him which was a misunderstanding as she only wanted to be friends with him. In the end, he understood this and remains her friend. Trivia * The name '''André means "masculine", "manly" and "brave" in French, which ties into his character. * André share some similarities with Luka Couffaine from Miraculous Ladybug. ** Both fell in love with a girl *** André starts to develop a crush on Nikki Maxwell *** Luka falls in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng at first sight Category:Dork Diaries Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Minor Characters Category:Pages that need more info Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Friends of Nikki Maxwell Category:Crush Category:CCP Category:Popular